


I've Been Feeling, Feeling For You, My Love

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ge kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: The dangerous thing about Minseok is that he pays attention





	I've Been Feeling, Feeling For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> another 2013 repost™

Minseok recovers fairly quickly when Lu Han shoves him against the door of his unoccupied room. He follows his tiny, surprised squeak with a low chuckle, fingers threading through Lu Han's brown hair, eyes doing that _thing_ —challenge and invitation and _lust_ —as Lu Han squishes Minseok's cheeks, tilts his head back and presses their mouths together. Working his thigh between Minseok's legs, Lu Han glides his tongue into his mouth, focuses on kissing the smirk off his face. Minseok tangles his fingers in Lu Han's hair, groaning against his mouth. "Lu Han," he chides softly, voice low and husky. "You're so needy."

Lu Han sucks on his bottom lip as he slides one hand down, rests it squarely on Minseok's hip. Minseok arches towards it. Lu Han can tell by the heavy eyelids, the breathless gasp, the distinct pressure of Minseok hardening against his thigh, that Minseok needs it, too. Needs it as much as he does.

"You liked that, huh?" Minseok purrs, petting the nape of his neck, tugging him even closer.

Lu Han licks along his jawline, hums against his earlobe in question before tugging it between his teeth.

"When I called you most handsome," Minseok breathes. "When I winked. You _liked_ it." Lu Han nods dumbly, tightens his hold on Minseok's waist, grinds forward. Minseok gasps. "I wanted you to like it, Lu. I did it for you."

Lu Han groans. He can feel Minseok smirk against his chin. It isn't fair.

Lu Han still gets confused about the difference between private and public sometimes. About boundaries and propriety and subtlety. He's constantly clambering to keep careless declarations from tumbling out of his mouth and the love from pouring out of his eyes. Because there are bedroom eyes and bedroom words and bedroom situations, and the same Minseok that shifts out of his caresses during interviews, makes teasing remarks about unrequited love is the same Minseok that melts into his kisses, begs Lu Han to fuck him into the mattress. And the dangerous thing about Minseok is how sometimes he does it on purpose, in public. Makes special eyes, makes almost confessions, makes it so difficult by just being _himself_ , reminding Lu Han with every tiny gesture, every small smile why he's fallen so in love

"I wanted you to think about this," Minseok murmurs, hot breath fanning over Lu Han's chin, dragging him out of his thoughts. "I wanted you to think about us, _ge_."

And the dangerous thing about Minseok is that he pays attention.

"You liked that, too, right?" he whispers hotly. " _Ge_."

It's not even dirty. Not filthy or forbidden, like the Mandarin that Minseok's picked up watching adult films or harassing a pink-faced Yixing. It's not _fuck me harder_ , or _come inside me_ , or _I love your cock_. But it sends a thrill up his spine, a flash of heat skittering across his veins.

The dangerous thing about Minseok is that notices that, too. Bites his lower lip and flutters his eyelashes downwards in another smirk.

"Yeah," Lu Han manages in a shuddering breath. He licks his lips, exhales shakily against Minseok's ear. "Yeah."

" _Ge_ ," he murmurs again. "Do you want to be older, Lu Han? Take care of me? Do you want to be my _ge_?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to touch me, _ge_?" Minseok rubs his thumbs against his cheekbones, forces him to meet his eyes. Lu Han comes a little more unhinged at the darkness he finds in those beautiful eyes.

He swallows back a whimper, nods stutteringly.

Minseok widens his eyes and puffs out his cheeks in play innocence. "Will you fuck me, too? _Ge_?" He sing-songs. "Make me come?"

"Yes."

Minseok recovers much less quickly when Lu Han turns him around and tosses him on the mattress. And the shocked arousal doesn't dissipate until Lu Han hovers over him, brushing his palm against his cheek. "Is this how _ge_ fucks?" he murmurs finally, weakly. Lu Han collapses on top of him by way of response and crashes their lips together

When he breaks the kiss, Minseok's lips are red and bruised, his breathing labored, his fingers buried in Lu Han's shoulders, and his hips twitching upwards in tiny jolts. Lu Han presses their foreheads together, smiles down at him. "Is this how you want _ge_ to fuck you?" he asks in Mandarin. Minseok bites his lower lip, nods slowly. Lu Han plants one more lush, indulgent kiss on his lips before teasing his lips along Minseok's neck. Minseok lolls his head to the side and lets out this shuddering moan that goes straight to Lu Han's cock.

Lu Han peels off the dark, thick layers covering Minseok's body, painting his smooth skin with soft, lingering kisses.

He glides down his body, sucks hard on a dark nipple, smirks at the groan vibrating against his lips. Minseok slumps forward to watch him with heavy, glazed eyes, lips puffy over moans. The pads of Lu Han's fingers whisper over his ribs, the dip of his bellybutton, tickling over the fine black hair before skating over the waist band of his dark pants.

Minseok undulates

Lu Han likes slow burns, drawing out the pleasure to an exquisite ache, Minseok scrambling for purchase, eyebrows knit and eyes glazed, begging for him to go faster, fuck, please, Lu Han. He likes Minseok writhing back, tangling his fingers in the sheets or in his hair, breath hot and heavy as he pants Lu Han's name. Lu Han likes knowing that it's only him and Minseok and the amazing collisions of their bodies.

But Minseok just has to ask, break his name in a whimper, skitter his fingers along Lu Han's temples or press them hard into his overheated skin, and Lu Han is desperate to comply. "Touch me, _ge_. Fuck me, _ge_."

Lu Han teases just a little bit longer, lazily nuzzling at the tent in Minseok's boxers, and Minseok chokes out a breathless "please." He wriggles helplessly in encouragement when Lu Han traces the entirety with kitten licks, grips him loosely before guiding him into his mouth.

Minseok always praises almost drunkenly whenever Lu Han sucks him off, the haze of arousal coloring his words, bleeding his usual restraint. He murmurs about Lu Han's oversized doll eyes, about how pretty his red lips look stretched wide around his cock. Minseok likes to call him beautiful, whisper that he's the most perfect things he ever beheld, that he'd never want anyone else. Minseok's lips are already rounding around the syllables, pronouncing them recklessly before he catches himself."You're so amazing," he groans instead. "So perfect, _ge_."

Lu Han hums against the head, tongue flickering teasingly. He lets the saliva collect at the end of his mouth, watches it dribble with hooded eyes, and Minseok whimpers, bucks forward.

"You're so, so good, _ge_ ," he shudders, petting his face in a heavy, sloppy caress.

His thighs clench as Lu Han hollows out his cheeks, bobs forward. Lu Han can't help the tremor of pleasure as Minseok bends his knees, rolls up so suddenly that Lu Han chokes. He disengages with an obscene pop and fists him tightly, watches his lover's head thunk back against the mattress in a long, drawn out moan.

"Let me, Minseok," he murmurs, voice hoarse. "Let _ge_ take care of you. Let him do all the work."

Minseok plays the part with a sudden shudder. Delicate and soft and pliant, melting back into the mattress, helpless whimpers leaving his lips as he cants his hips upwards. He fists his fingers into the sheets, twisting them as he rocks toward every caress. But when Lu Han sucks a mark onto his pale inner thigh, meeting his eyes, Minseok's eyes are scorching, drugging. And it's always been about Minseok, about what Minseok wants. " _Ge_ ," he urges lowly. " _Ge,_ please."

Minseok's head thrashes to the side, trembling in anticipation when Lu Han presses his first slicked finger inside. This is one of his favorite parts. Kissing Minseok's quivering skin, watching delicate, puckered flesh clench as it swallows him slowly, whispering delicate touches and heartfelt confessions, feeling the way that Minseok pulses, the way he _grips_.

" _Ge_ will take care of you, Minseok. _Ge_ will make you see stars," he murmurs against the sensitive skin of Minseok's pale inner thigh. He slowly works his fingers inside. The squelch is _filthy_ , sinful, but manages to sound beautiful coupled with Minseok's breathy moans, with the overwhelming pleasure of Minseok grinding back. Lu Han shifts to lick absently, distractingly against the crown of Minseok's length as he strokes, and Minseok surges upwards. Lu Han drags another moan as he curls his fingers, pressing harder. And with the slick heat of Lu Han's mouth working in tandem with his fingers, Minseok is a complete mess.

"Baby," he pleads brokenly. "Hannie."

" _Ge_ ," Lu Han murmurs back, breath ghosting over Minseok's pulsing flesh.

" _Ge_ ," Minseok echoes. "Get inside me. Please…please… _fuck_ …"

"Say it again," Lu Han orders, nuzzling Minseok's navel. "Say it, Minseok."

" _G_ e, _ge, ge_ ," he chants. "Please _, ge_. Fuck me, _ge._ "

Lu Han tears off his clothes, and Minseok starts to beg.

He drags him forward by the hips, anchoring himself with a  bruising grip. He presses down hard as he eases himself inside. Minseok whines, and Lu Han shushes him with a soft kiss. "Is it too much?" he murmurs against his lips. "Is it too fast?"

"No," Minseok breathes back, recovering slightly. "No, it's perfect, _ge_."

Lu Han's hips snap forward. Minseok arches, clambers to grip his shoulders and whimper. "Hard, _ge._ For your Minseokie," he groans. "Fuck me hard."

Lu Han crashes their foreheads together, tightens his grip on Minseok's hip to angle him further, maneuvering his body at his whim. He noses Minseok's cheek, speaks directly against his skin. " _I_ decide, Minseok. _Ge_ decides, and you take."

Minseok trembles. "Please _, ge_."

But Lu Han takes him the way Minseok wants it, pounding into the writhing body beneath him. Giving because Minseok is bucking back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Giving because Minseok demands, takes with a reckless, fervent enthusiasm and abandon. Giving because it makes sense, and Minseok clenches harder, moans obscenely.

The box springs squeak in protest, and Minseok is pliant, flushed, perfect as he drags him closer. Vulnerable and desperate, he pulls him to meet hooded, burning eyes and red cheeks. Lu Han whimpers

Minseok is completely wrecked, but a smirk dances at the edge of his lips, cracks over a moan. " _Ge_ ," he murmurs hotly. "My _ge_."

Lu Han lifts a leg to thrust harder, gain more leverage, and Minseok turns his head to the side and bites down on his pillow, releases a hiccuping moan. Elegant and wrecked, voice garbled with pleasure, Minseok belongs to him most.

Mine, mine, mine, mine, Lu Han thinks as Minseok thrashes, manages breathless whimpers of Lu Han's name. And Lu Han is so fucking _close._

"Touch yourself, Minseok."

Minseok's arm flails uselessly, and Lu Han lifts Minseok's thighs to his waist, folding his body in half. The angle allows for even more tightness, a breathier Minseok.

"Touch yourself, Minseok," he repeats, voice harder, as he thrusts purposefully. Lu Han knows he's hit home when Minseok sobs, dragging red lines against Lu Han's sweaty back. Minseok's completely at his mercy, unable to move beyond shallow little bucks of his hips, and he moans Lu Han's name.

"Touch yourself, Minseok."

Minseok whimpers as he complies, furrowing his eyebrows and boring his teeth into his bottom lip, baring his neck. Lu Han licks at his jawline, murmurs hotly.

" _Hannie_ ," he pleads, stroking himself even faster, eyes glazed and oversized in the fluorescent light. " _Hannie_ , please."

" _Ge,_ " Lu Han corrects, thrusting forward hard. " _Ge_ , Minseok."

" _Ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge_ ," he babbles.

He tenses and comes so suddenly and forcefully that Lu Han is caught off guard by the warm release splattering across his stomach. Minseok pants, going limp and dangerously seductive in his arms.

"Come on, _ge_. Please, _ge_. For you little baozi."

Lu Han grunts, fucks forward even harder. Once, twice. Before he comes undone, collapsing forward.

Minseok lets him recover for a couple of moments before letting out a little unhappy sound, and Lu Han's eyes rack over the damage as he pulls away. The drool, the dark flush, the glistening bangs, the pleasured, sated haze of a Minseok well-fucked. Lu Han offers him a crooked smile as he tucks his body to his side.

"Lu Han," Minseok manages breathily, cuddling into him. He flops his arm around his body, kisses him clumsily, weakly.

Lu Han is simultaneously drained and too full, sentimental at the broken sigh Minseok releases against his bare, sweaty shoulder.

"I liked that," he tells him, resting a hand on Minseok's waist.

"Me, too," Minseok smiles. " _Ge_."

The dangerous, wonderful thing about Minseok is that he pays attention.


End file.
